


Threats

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, and The Evil Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan froze as she heard a dark chuckle spilling over her as she entered her office.<br/>“My, my, you have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to having you all to myself…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> I *know* this is short, but i had to get it down. Tumblr fic. Set post S5 finale so we have The Evil Queen separated from Regina.

Emma Swan froze as she heard a dark chuckle spilling over her as she entered her office.

“My, my, you have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to having you all to myself…”

Fuckfuckfuck was the only thing passing through Emma’s mind as she heard the woman come closer behind her. She closed her eyes, feeling The Evil Queen circle her, like a predator did to it’s prey.

Because that’s what she was now at the end of the day.

The Evil Queen was powerful, ruthless, brutal. She knew everything Regina did. All things required to win battles and as powerful as Regina and Emma were, they would always err on the side of _good_  now, the side of mercy. 

So The Evil Queen had been toying with them, playing. So far.

And now she had Emma, alone.

Emma jumped at the words breathed in her ear. “Mmmm, Em-ma,” Regina purred. “What am I going to do with you?” Goosebumps raced across Emma’s skin, a shiver of arousal making it’s way down to her core..

She was instantly turned on, as much as her heart was screaming at her that _this is all wrong_.

Fuck.

She felt herself leaning, pulled like gravity to the other woman. She felt her body aching for a touch, anything, anything that was solid and real from the woman wearing Regina’s face, the woman who was _her_  Regina once upon a time.

Anything Regina.

Emma felt ashamed in a way, but she was tired or denying herself things, of telling herself to be a certain way. 

The Queen pressed herself up against Emma’s back, one arm circling around her middle, hand pressing flat to her abdomen, possessive. Emma couldn’t quite remember how to breathe as the other arm snaked under her arm and strong, cruel fingers pressed into her throat.

“What shall I do with you, mm?” The Queen again purred into Emma’s ear, hot breath brushing across her skin. “Would you like to know what _she_  wants to do with you? What _I_  want to do…”

Emma’s eyes snapped open, searching the empty bullpen with her eyes desperately for answers because _that_  was an interesting question and the answer terrified Emma more than the woman with a hand around her throat.

Regina squeezed a tad harder, and growled again, “would you?” Emma felt the hand leave her waist and rise to rest on the left side of her chest. “Shall I show you before I take her heart, the way she took mine?” 

Emma felt fingertips push against her chest threateningly.

She grit her teeth, cursing herself, her life and the woman she was irrevocably in love with and thought hard about _homehomehome_. Emma felt herself leaving the station, The Queen’s dark laughter, and the delicious feeling of a Regina pressed against her. She landed on the hardwood floors of 108 Mifflin, startling _her_ Regina.

“What the _hell,_ Emma!”

“We,” Emma breathed, pushing herself up from the floor, “need to have a good talk.”


End file.
